Circuit testers are used to diagnose electrical problems. A circuit tester can be used to test various voltage systems, such as 6V, 12V, 24V, and others. The circuit tester can be used to detect power, ground, shorts and breaks. The circuit tester will indicate via a light when a good connection is detected in a device or circuit under test.
Circuit testers typically include a metal probe being permanently attached to a handle in a fixed straight configuration, similar to a screw driver. Another typical design can include a gun configuration wherein the metal probe is at a relatively perpendicular angle to the handle. The circuit testers can include one or two probes. One probe, for example, can be used to touch a live wire and the second probe, for example, can be used to touch a ground wire.
The circuit testers need a good connection in order to work properly. However, the circuits under test may be at various angles that may not be reachable via a straight or gun configuration. Therefore, there is a need for a circuit tester with a probe that can be angled at various positions in order to make a good connection with a circuit under test regardless of the angle of the circuit under test and the circuit tester.